At your Circus
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: The circus is in town and Mime's the main attraction and out to give the audience a performance they'll never forget! Originally done by Handyman34


In honor of the brand-new Mime smoochie that just got uploaded onto the Happy Tree Friends site, here's a special Mime fanfic for you all to enjoy, laugh, and cringe at!

--

At Your Circus  
Starring Mime and Lumpy Featuring Nutty, Giggles, Pop and Cub

Note: This fic was originally done by Handyman34, I'm merely the one bringing it to you guys.

--

We start off the episode at the circus, of course, where we see Mime juggling 5 balls for the crowd, and Lumpy in his hilarious Big Tent Circus outfit. Lumpy uses a microphone to tell the crowd about Mime's next incredible feat, he will dive 50 feet into a small pool of water, the slightest mistake could cause Mime to fall onto one of the hard sides of the pool.

Mime jumps off the diving board, and makes a perfect landing! Sweet! Speaking of sweets, we cut away to good ol Nutty the squirrell. Who's got his eye on the Cotton Candy machine. He climbs up onto the table to get a better look inside the machine, but accidentally hits a button causing the machine to work faster

Inside the Cotton Candy machine, he sees all this delicious looking cotton candy being spun around, quite fast, on the sides of the bowl. It all looks like quite the pink, sugary tornado inside the metal bowl of the machine

Anyway, Nutty really wants some cotton candy, he looks around to make sure no one else is looking, then he puts his tongue to the cotton candy to lick it up, but the tongue gets caught in the machine. Nutty then gets pulled into the machine and get's stuck in there.

Nutty is twirled around and around and around, slamming into the hard sides and getting cut up as if it was a blender. With his last breath Nutty screams at the top of his lungs and dies. Pretty soon there's nothing left of Nutty except some bright red cotton candy.

Anyway, we cut back to Mime who was just preforming his "Unicycle across a tightrope while holding a long metal pole for balance" routine, when he hears Nutty's blood-curdling scream. The scream throws Mime off and causes him to plummet down below.

Luckliy, Mime lands safley on the saftey net below, but the thin metal pole he was using for balance, goes right through the saftey net cause it's so thin, and impales Giggles in the head, all the way through the body.

Mime sees this and starts going down to call an ambulance or get help or something but Lumpy stops him saying "On With The Show" the same mentality as he had back in Class Act. We cut away to Lumpy blindfolded, holding knives, and Mime next to a wall standing as still as possible. (uh-oh…)

Lumpy hurls a knife at Mime, but it barely misses him by less than an inch, the crowd applauds Lumpy's skillful throwing. Lumpy then takes 3 knives, and hurls them at Mime, each one of them barely missing. The crowd roars with applause and cheers.

Lumpy happily turns around and bows to the crowd. Lumpy then decides to go for the big finale, he grabs five knives, and prepares to toss them, But what blindfolded Lumpy doesn't realize is he forgot to turn around and face Mime after bowing to the crowd.

Mime sees that Lumpy is about to throw the knives at the audience so he tries to stop lumpy. But he's a mime and can't talk to warn lumpy. So Lumpy throws all 5 of the sharp knives at the audience, killing Sniffles, Toothy, Petunia and even Cuddles.

Lumpy begins bowing to the crowd after what he thinks was an amazing throw, but then the crowd starts booing him and yelling. Lumpy quickly signals to Mime to go to the next act before the crowd all leaves.

Mime then picks up a torch, and "eats" the flame. The audience is shocked! Then mime blows a giant stream of fire out of his mouth, and the audience all applaud and cheer. And to top it off, Mime blows little smoke rings out his nose.

Mime happily walks up to the crowd bowing to them and smiling as they cheer and applaud him. But then, Mime feels a silent sneeze coming on. He can't hold it, it's a big one! Ah, Ahhhh-CHOO! Says Mime silently as the accidentally shoots another giant ball of fire out of his mouth and engulf all the audinence members sitting in front of him in flames.

As the circus tent starts to catch on fire and the audience starts to rush out. Lumpy sees this and quickly tells Mime to go on to the next act. Mime then grabs 5 chainsaws, turns em on, and starts juggling them. The crowd notices this and sits back down, they don't want to miss this.

Mime juggles the 5 chainsaws flawlessy, except for one minor detail. He throws them a bit too high, and one of the chainsaws cuts into one of the ropes that holds up a trapeze, you know these things.

And of course, the act right after the chainsaws is the flying trapeze. So when Mime gets to the broken trapeze, his weight breaks it and he grabs onto the one good rope as it swings him to the right. And to the right of him is that diving board from the start of the story.

He slams into it neck first, seperating his head from his body. His head then slowly and cringefully slides to the end of the board, leaving a trail of blood on the diving board. The head then falls off and plummets 50 feet straight down and smashes into the ground.

Lumpy sees this and freaks out, now he's got no act! The audience is leaving fast, Lumpy's got to think of something, Lumpy then looks at the cannon used in the "human cannonball" act. Lumpy then jumps into the cannon and lights the fuse.

The cannon is perfectly set-up to shoot whoever's in it through a hoop, and safely onto padded mats, what can go wrong? Well guess which dumb moose's antlers are to big to go through the hoop? So Lumpy's antlers stop him from going through the hoop and all his guts shoot out his head and lands safely on the padded mats.

And as for your "Diddely do, didlee dee!" We see Pop and Cub outside the circus tent, and Pop is handing Cub some bright red cotton candy. Cub eats the red cotton candy and says "Mmmmmmmm..." with a big smile.  
Moral: Read the ingredients before eating


End file.
